Happy Birthday
by Cassie Jamie
Summary: Xan and Nick's seventeenth birthday...Short...PLEASE REVIEW!


Disclaimer:

I don't own Sophie, Peter, etc… I'm not using this for money… Yatsa, yatsa, and yatsa.

Claimer:

I own Nickolas Francisco Noellesen and Xan Aleeza Noellesen.

ETC:

This takes place during the time Shelby wasn't at Horizon.This story has to do with the twins' 17th birthday.

-*-*-

Happy Birthday

-*-*-

May 30th, 2000

6:00 am

Cliffhanger Girls' Dorm

Kat and Juliette dragged themselves out of bed, as the alarms on their clocks went off.Today was the twins' birthday, and although Shelby wasn't here, the rest of the cliffhangers decided to surprise Xan and Nick with a small party.According to Emily and Bob, until the twins came to live with them, they'd never had a real birthday party and even after they moved in, neither Xan nor Nick made any friends and the birthday party was usually an ice cream cake and a few gifts.

"Daisy." Kat whispered tiptoeing passed Xan's bed to Daisy's.She stopped beside the bed and knelt down, "Daisy, come on.Get up.Xan's gonna be up in an hour.We have to go."

While Kat roused Daisy from her slumber, Juliette took that moment to go into the bathroom and take the present she'd made from where it had been hidden.Juliette, although not best friends with Xan, had felt that everyone deserved something for their birthday, so during a trip to the Agnes Stables, Juliette had taken a picture of Xan riding the horse that was technically hers.The vet had acquired a rather incorrigible horse that she thought she'd never be able to tame, but a few weeks later, on Xan's first trip to the stables, the vet watched as the teen found the horse, and then as Xan bridled the animal.A few minutes later, Xan had gotten the saddle on, and led the horse into the riding ring.She got on and the two were instant friends.She named the horse Samuel Ryo after her brother, Sammy.

Juliette had made a frame out of paper, cardboard, and other things, including stickers that Sophie had given her for the project.After she'd finished, she glued the picture into the frame and wrapped it in some newspaper.Kat had done something similar, only she'd done a picture of Xan and Nick with a poem around the edges.

"Juliette?"

"In the bathroom."

Kat walked in with Daisy in her tracks.Daisy was still half asleep, and seemed rather unhappy, but both her and Xan had been that way since Shelby's departure.However, Shelby had only sent letters to Daisy and nothing went to Xan.

"Why are we up again?" Daisy asked.

"It's Xan and Nick's birthday." Juliette answered, peppy as usual.

"Oh." She replied, washing her face and then drying her hands.She pulled her hair down, brushed it, and then put it back up.Juliette and Kat were doing the same when Xan wandered into the bathroom.

"Morning." Kat said.

Xan waved at her, and then walked over to her sink.She held her hair back with one hand, turned on the faucet with the other, and then moved to get a drink.She finished, turned off the water, let her hair back down, and walked back to her bed.She was soon asleep again, which allowed the other three girls to breath.

"Let's go, before she gets up again." Kat said, and left the bathroom.The two other girls followed her out of the dorm and to the lodge.

6:15 am

Cliffhanger Boys' Dorm

Scott rolled over and grabbed his clock.He looked at the time, hit the Sleep button, and swung his legs out from under his blanket.Auggie, Ezra, and David were doing the same, although Scott was doing it at a slower pace.He was still very upset about Shelby, and he truly didn't want to go to a surprise birthday party, but Peter had conned him into it and Nick was his friend, so he had said he'd help.

"Come on, guys."The four guys stopped to fix their beds, Scott grabbed his present for Nick, and the four left the dorm for the lodge.

6:30 am

Main Lodge

Peter was supervising the three girls, plus Roger, as they set up streamers and blew up a bunch of balloons.A sign that Auggie had painted, which read Happy Sweet Seventeen, was off to the side waiting to be hung up.Another sign, Happy Birthday, which looked like Peter had painted was hung up by the stairs.

Sophie was handing Scott another balloon, which he stuffed into the net attached to the ceiling.A piece of fishing line held the net from releasing the balloons, which would be something at they hoped would at least make Xan smile.While Scott filled the net, Auggie was helping Ezra set up a small card table.They placed the few gifts, a small bowl of punch, and a plate of strawberries on it, and then sat down.David helped Roger set the Sweet Seventeen sign in place, and then everyone took a seat.

"What time is it?" Ezra asked.

"Seven." Peter replied, plopping down into a chair, "Good work."

"I'm going to go back to our cabin, and get washed up." Kat said from nowhere.She stood up, stretched and then walked out of the lodge.She was soon followed by the others, until Peter and Sophie were alone in the lodge.

"I hope this cheers Xan up a little." Sophie said, looking around.

"Me, too.She'd probably be much happier if Shelby were here though." Peter sighed.

7:10 am

Scott and Kat led the twins into the lodge.They had somehow tricked the two into getting up and getting dressed, before being pulled out of the cabins.

"Watch your step." Kat said, as they reached the step up to the door to the lodge.Xan was dressed in a long black skirt, with a black tank top and a white thigh-length un-buttoned shirt over that.She was wearing sneakers, which had made her laugh at how silly her outfit looked.Nick, on the other hand, was wearing jeans and a t-shirt with his jacket and his sneakers.

"What's.Up?" Nick asked.

"Peter wants to talk to you." Kat said, as they opened the door and walked into the dark and silent room.

Xan looked at Kat curiously, before reaching for the light switch.She hit it and people jumped out from behind everything.

"SURPRISE!"

Everyone's yells made Xan jump and then smile.Nick smiled, too.The twins' walked over to the couch and sat down, as Peter walked over.

He smiled at them, "Emily said you didn't have a Sweet Sixteen." He said more to Xan then Nick, "So we decided to throw a Sweet Seventeen party for you two."He leaned over and gave Xan a hug and then gave Nick one.Sophie followed suit, and the party began.

12:01 pm

Peter sat down beside Xan, who was busily opening the present Sophie had gotten for her.She ripped the wrapping paper off, and threw into Peter's face.She opened the box and took out the contents.A sno-globe with horses and a river was the gift.

"Wow." Xan said, shaking it.She stopped and watched the snow and glitter flitter around and land.

Peter smiled at her childish act, "Sophie knew you'd like it." He pulled a box out from under the couch and handed it to her, "Shelby wanted to give you this.She didn't know she wouldn't be here for your birthday."

Xan took the box and looked at it.She carefully opened the top and looked in.She looked up, at Peter, and then covered her mouth after looking back in.

"What is it?" Daisy asked, already knowing what it was.Shelby had made it a few days before she left, so Xan would have something to show she had a friend.

Xan pulled the gift out of the box – a collage of pictures with horse stickers and words like hope and love written on it.Xan started to cry at the framed item and Peter held her as she did, "She wanted to tell you Happy Birthday."

-*-*-

Cassie Jamie

[NoahXfiles@aol.com][1]

I know it's short.I was just a little bored.

   [1]: mailto:NoahXfiles@aol.com



End file.
